The process of sweeping and cleaning a floor surface normally involves the use of a broom or similar cleaning tool, a lobby dustpan or similar disposal tool, and the trash can or receptacle into which the dirt, trash and debris is placed. Most often, when cleaning is required, these three components are found in different locations, compelling the user to first retrieve the broom and locate the dustpan, then seek out the trash receptacle and finally transport all these components to the soiled location in order to dispose of the gathered dirt and debris. The prior art fails to show a cleaning tool/trash receptacle which simply and practically combines and stores cleaning components for efficient cleaning with the ease and convenience of use.